White Christmas
by messersmontana
Summary: Team night to cheer Sam up when Cassie and Jack can’t make it home for Christmas. Will this be the worst Christmas for Sam or the best? Sam and Jack of course.


Title: White Christmas

Author: Lt Col Samantha Carter AKA Trisha Steere

This is a repost, posted on 12/12/2006

Seasonal, Romance, a little comfort.

Status: Complete

Rating: Kids/ Teens

Summary: Team night to cheer Sam up when Cassie and Jack can't make it home for Christmas. Will this be the worst Christmas for Sam or the best? Sam and Jack of course.

Content Warning: none

Season/Spoilers: Anything up to and through season 10

Archive: Only if you ask me first.

Disclaimer:

Okay, I don't own Stargate, Sam, Jack, or any of the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure. I make no money from this. Oh, I also don't own Bing Crosby, Danny Kaye, White Christmas or the songs in the movie. Well, I do own a copy of the movie. If that counts. lol

Note: Let me just say that this is my Christmas Gift to all of you Sam and Jack shippers. And thanks to Tiff for beta reading this.

Merry Christmas, Everyone!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam sat on her sofa on Christmas Eve watching her favorite movie, White Christmas and trying to ignore Daniel and Vala's bickering behind her. Cam and Teal'c sat quietly by the tree, discussing the reason they were there.

The team had descended on her when they'd heard that Cassie was stuck working this Christmas and Jack was locked in meetings until the New Year. So, Daniel had pulled everyone together and using the excuse that they should spend Vala's first Christmas together and show her what it's all about.

But Sam wasn't fooled and said that she had other plans, she always spent Christmas Eve at home watching White Christmas. It was a tradition she'd started when she was a small child; one that Jacob had passed onto her and she'd passed it onto Cassie. The only time she had missed it was when they had been stuck off-world a couple of times in the last ten years.

The movie was coming to her favorite part, the part where Bing Crosby sings 'What Can You Do With A General?'. She knew what she'd like to do with a certain General, if only he were here.

She glanced out the window to see the snow coming down pretty hard and knew that she'd have company tonight; the team was in for a sleepover. She was glad that she'd changed the sheets on the sofa bed and the beds in the guest rooms, too.

Sam stood as the movie ended and shut the T.V. off, and then turned back to her team, her friends, her family. "Well, it looks like you're all stuck here tonight, it's pretty nasty out there right now. I have a sofa bed, and two guest rooms; one has a queen-sized bed and Cassie's room has a full sized bed. I suggest that you claim a place to sleep before someone ends up on the floor when we go to bed later."

They all started talking at once and Sam almost laughed at the scene they made, but she did smile. She was so focused on them and trying to get them to stop arguing that no one noticed her door open and close.

"I don't know where you all are sleeping tonight, but I'm sleeping in my bed next to a certain warm body." Said the voice from the door.

"And I'm sleeping in my bed, alone." Said the young woman next to him.

Everyone turned as one and looked at the newcomers with surprised looks on their faces. Well, everyone except Teal'c, he had a smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.

Sam was the first to move and practically flew into Jack's arms, pulling Cassie into a hug also. "Jack, you told me that you had meetings all week and couldn't come home until after the New Year. And Cassie, you said you had to work this week, too." She said as Jack bent over to kiss her.

"It was Jack's idea. He wanted to surprise you. He flew out to me, and then we flew here together. He was hoping to get me here before you watched the movie, but I saw the T.V. through the window as it ended." Cassie said as she moved to hug Daniel and Teal'c.

"I'm sure that Sam can play it again, and it won't take twisting her arm or anything. After all she watches it every Christmas Eve and it is one of her favorite movies." Jack told the young woman.

"You remembered." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

He hugged and kissed her. "Of course I remember, we watch it every year and you always lay your head on my shoulder when they sing White Christmas at the end."

She couldn't believe that they were there and it was turning out to be her best Christmas instead of her worst. "I'm still amazed that you went through that storm and made it. It's coming down awfully hard; you could have gotten stuck out there. But I'm so glad you're here." She said as he pulled her back into his arms once more.

"Come on, guys, help me bring the presents in from the hummer and put them under the tree." Jack called out.

"Hummer?" Daniel asked.

"Presents?" Vala asked like an excited kid.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I borrowed Siler's Hummer because I knew the snow would be bad. He flew out to see his parents and I asked him if I could borrow the Hummer. And yes, Vala, there are gifts for everyone out in the Hummer."

Vala jumped up and grabbed Daniel and Cameron's hands, pulling them behind her. "Come on, guys, there's presents in the Hummer, whatever that is."

Sam and Jack watched as everyone followed her out to the Hummer to get the gifts, then he turned to her. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. O'Neill."

Moving into his arms, she kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Mr. O'Neill. I'm so glad that you made it home and brought Cassie with you." They didn't pull apart as everyone brought the gifts in to be placed them under the tree.

Sam watched them all as Vala inspected each gift before placing it under the tree. Then she looked at everyone around her, her family and felt herself truly blessed because she would be spending one of her most favorite nights with those she loved.

Jack finished making sure that all of the gifts had been brought in and stood up to grab her hand before moving them back to the sofa. "So, let's get settled and watch that movie. I've been looking forward to it all day. Come you guys, Sam's been kind enough to share this special tradition with all of us." He took a seat on the sofa, not waiting to see if anyone did as he said.

Sam and Cassie sat on either side of him; Teal'c took the chair as usual, leaving Cam, Daniel and Vala to sit on the floor. Daniel sat on the floor in front of Cassie and laid his head on her legs.

Vala and Cam sat on the other side of the chair that Teal'c was sitting on. They looked at one another and then back at the others. They all seemed to be sitting as if these were assigned seats or their normal sitting positions.

They looked at the sofa and realized that the seat next to Cassie was empty and even though Daniel would fit there it was like he was keeping that spot empty for a reason. Almost like it was being saved for someone they knew wouldn't be coming.

They both felt welcomed by everyone there, but at the same time they felt like they were invading a private moment that these people didn't normally share with anyone outside of their family. They also noticed the tears in Daniel's eyes as he placed his hand on the empty seat and then as Cassie took his hand and squeezed it, but didn't release it.

Sam grabbed the remote and pressed play. Danny Kaye and Bing Crosby appeared on the screen dancing in the middle of the battlefield. Then Bing Crosby started singing White Christmas.

Jack placed his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder as they all watched the movie. She knew that she was counting her blessing because they were all together at this time of year. The snow outside was cold and nasty, but they were all inside warm and toasty.

It was the best Christmas Eve Sam had ever had. She had Jack, Cassie, her friends and her movie; White Christmas.

The End


End file.
